The Amazing Race 2: Chaos Eclipse
by Turbo Tails 16
Summary: Just when you thought the insanity was over


It's here… The wait is over… 

…

Are you ready…? The Amazing Race…   
…2: Chaos Eclipse 

_**Written By: Turbo Tails 16 (Alex Prower)**_

………

–Ring ring!– 

'Someone answer the damn phone!' Shouted Sonic from the couch.

The scene is Sonic Team's house on Saturday morning. It had been 3 months since The Amazing Race chaos. All fan characters had returned to their normal homes.

Suddenly, the phone comes out of nowhere and smacks Sonic hard on the nose.

'You can answer your own god damn calls!' Shouts a voice from down the hall as a door slams.

'I guess that Tails is finally going through puberty.' Said Knuckles as he walked into the room.

'No.' Said sonic as he hoisted himself off the floor. 'I think he's still mad about his broken nose. I'm just glad he didn't break…'

Another phone came down the hall and hit Sonic on the nose again.

'Since when have we had 2 phones?' Pondered Knuckles as he lifted the unconscious form of Sonic off the floor again.

Shadow had been watching the whole scene play out in front of him, Tails throwing the phones, Sonic being carried off, and Knuckles dropping him. Shadow was hiding in the laundry closet watching Night Shift Nurses (Harentai anime) on a portable DVD player. He had just watched Narumi Jinguji remove her top so he missed seeing Tails throw third, fourth and fifth phones down the hall, all hitting Sonic.

'Since when have we had 5 fucking phones?' Knuckles thought.

Amy came in, beat the crap out of Sonic with her hammer and left without a word.

'Niccce seeinnng yoouu tttooo.' Drawled Sonic from the floor, covered in bruises.

The phone rang again. This time, Knuckles ran for it before Tails could imitate a catapult again.

'Sonic Team here.' Said Knuckles. 'Yeah… He's out right now.' Knuckles looked at Sonics body again. 'But I'm here… Yes… We were on the last season… WHAT? What…? Hell yeah! You think I'm a retard…? We'll be there… Go screw your mother.' And he hung up.

'Who was that?' Asked Cream as she came in.

'CBS.' Said Knuckles. 'Apparently, they got our entire raid of CBS on tape and it was such a big hit, they want us back!'

'You're kidding?'

'What are we going to do about the others?' Yawned Blaze as she came in.

'It's Charmy's turn to wake up Turbo.'

Meanwhile – Turbo's room

'So this is Turbo's room?' Said Chramy; he was hovering in front of a door with a large sign reading:

­**–Warning: Any disturbances will be dealt with carnivorously, so piss off–**

'Carnivorously?' Pondered Charmy. 'That must be a synonym for come in.'

The door closed.

'Wake up Turbo!' Came the voice of Charmy from behind the door. 'Yay! You're up! Hey? Let me go! Ahh! No! That's my…!' ­­–Silence–

Back downstairs.

'I wonger what that banging is?' Pondered Amy.

'Within the hour, they all had their bags packed. They had a hard time piecing together Charmy again though.

'I think I found his leg!' Said Espio. 'Or at least I hope it's his leg.'

'That's the last of him then.' Said Turbo.

10 minutes later:

Knock, knock.

Sonic and the others were on the doorstep of a house.

'What makes you think that your sister will be interested?' Asked Vector.

'Don't worry.' Said Sonic. 'Me and my sister are still…'

The door opened.

'Hey sis, I was wonde…'

Slam!

'Why does she keep doing that?' Asked Sonic, he was lying flat on the doorstep, his nose was bleeding where the door had hit it.

'Let me try.' Said Knuckles. He knocked and the door opened.

'I told you I don't want a fucking dishwasher!' Shouted Sally as soon as she opened the door.

'Sally?'

'Oh, sorry Knuckles. I thought you were that annoying "No nukes' guy again.'

'Hey Sally, we got a call inviting us to be on The Amazing Race again.' Knuckles waited.

'You…' said Sally, she seemed to be having a hard time concealing her anger. 'After we got beaten… Embarrassed… And overall screwed on TV… You… Want…. Me… TO DO IT AGAIN?'

Pause.

'Sure.' Sally disappeared into her house and came out with her bags. Following her was Crimson.

'NOO! LET ME GO!' Crimson obviously didn't want to do it again.'

Next on their list was Shadowkyzr.

'No way we're inviting that faker again.' Groaned Shadow as he rang the doorbell. When the door opened, it wasn't Shadowkyzr but Starlight and her Chao Midnight.

'Hey Shadow.' Said Starlight. 'Shadowkyzr! Get your butt out here!'

'Alright already!' Shadowkyzr shouted back. 'Who is it?'

'Shadow and the other's.'

'What the hell do they want?'

'We want to know if you want to run The Amazing Race again?'

'Are you retarded?'

'No.'

'Just close the door Starlight.'

'Hey!' Said Charmy before Starlight could close the door. 'What if I give you a pixi stix?'

'PIXI STIX? GIMME!'

'Only if you come with us.' Said Knuckles.

'Quick as a flash, Starlight was gone. Within 5 seconds, she was back, her bag packed.

'Shadowkyzr too.'

In another flash, she disappeared and reappeared with Shadowkyzr's bag, along with Shadowkyzr on her shoulders. (A/N: Wow, she likes pixi stix!)

Last was the house of Sunrsie, Midday, Twilight and Cascade.

'How about I do the talking?' Asked Tails as they walked up the steps.

'But…' Said Sonic.

'No.'

'I…'

'Nene.'

'Fine, let the baby have it's bottle.

'Thank you.'

When the door opened, all that they could see was shadowy hallway.

'Hello?' Tails called into the darkness.

'Yes.' Said a voice.

Since this voice seemed to come out of the air in front of Tails' nose, this caused him to fall to the floor in surprise and fright.

'Oh, sorry Tails.' And Midday appeared in front of him.

'Why do you keep doing that?' Groaned Tails.

'Come in.'

After everyone was inside, Sunrise, Twilight and a new person came in. This new person had the body of a hedgehog but the ears and wings of a bat. She was wearing a lilac sweatshirt, black gloves and grey capris.

'Hey Cascade.' Said Midday.

Shadow was drooling again, Turbo was sizing up her wings in comparison to his and the others were just trying to take in the crossbreed.

'Cascade couldn't be on The Amazing Race because she won a year's supply of Oreos and was too busy eating them.' Said Sunrise with a smile. 'How many more do you have left?'

'If you count the one that I had just now.' Said Cascade as she popped an Oreo into her mouth. '40000.'

'40000?' Said Amy in awe. 'But you're so thin.'

'Yeah, so?'

'Never mind.'

'We were offered a chance to be on The Amazing Race again.' Said Salacia. 'We were wondering if you wanted to join us.'

Pause.

'I'm in.' Said Sunrise, Midday and Twilight at the same time.

'I don't know.' Said Cascade.

'There'll be Oreo's there.' Said Shadow. He seemed desperate to have Cascade come.

…

'How many?'

'Unlimited.'

'Yay! I'm so there!' and without another word, she ran out of the room and came back with four bags of luggage.

The rather large group ordered 10 taxis to take them to the airport.

'How did I get stuck with you?' Asked Tails, who was partnered with Charmy in the back of a taxi.

Just then, the side door opened and a hedgehog and an echidna jumped in. The black hedgehog was wearing a set of black headphones around her neck and a few of her quils had traces of pink in them. She was purposefully avoiding Tails' gaze. The purple echidna had a pendant around his neck. He looked a lot like Knuckles except that he had a few green dreadlocks.

'Hey! This is our my taxi!' Shouted Tails furiously at the two.

'Hey! It's mine too!' Shouted Charmy.

'Shut up, you're underage.'

'So are you!'

'I said shut up!'

'Make me!'

'Fine.'

Tails opened the window and dumped Charmy outside.

'Hey.' Said the Echidna. 'Sorry to barge in on you, but we need to get to the airport and fast.'

'That's where I'm going.'

'I'm Remi.' Said the echidna. 'And this is Loki.' He pointed to his partner who was still not looking at Tails.

'Hi, my name's…'

'Tails.'

'How did you know?'

'Knuckles never told you about us?' Said Remi. 'I've known him and Rouge for a while.'

'What's with loki?'

'Shadow never told you about her? She's in love with him by the way.' Added Remi in an undertone. Unfortunately, Loki heard him.

'And this jackass is in love with Tikal.'

'Who are you calling a jackass?'

'Obviously not the fox.'

'Bitch!'

Tails had to get out of the way of their attacks until they reached the airport.

Everyone got out and entered the airport.

This is where you come in, I need ideas of what insanity happens in the airport, on the flight or any other insane ideas your little minds can create. E-mail them to me at the e-mail on my profile (atb at magma.ca)

I own squat, not Sonic and not Oreos.

Just in case anyone was wondering, here's a complete character roster (Submit more if you like):

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Tails the Fox**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**Amy Rose**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Chaotix**

**Blaze the Cat**

**Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao**

**Turbo Tails the Fox**

**Salacia the Echidna**

**Sally the Hedgehog**

**Crimson the Hedgehog**

**Sunrise the Hedgehog**

**Midday the Echidna**

**Twilight the Fox**

**Cascade the Hedgebat**

**Starlight the Hedgehog & Midnight the Chao**

**Shadowkyzr the Hedgehog**

**Loki the Hedgehog**

**Remi the Echidna**

**Racer's ready…?**

**GO!**


End file.
